poke_rangers_fanon_teamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Oliver
Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is the Green Sceptile Ranger. In season 2, he became the White Linoone Ranger and the leader of the Poke Rangers. In the third season, he became the White Swellow Ranger and the White Ninja Ranger. In season four and five, he became the first Red Tubro Ranger and the Red Zeo Ranger. In season 12, he became the Black Dino Ranger and mentor to the Dino Rangers. Character History Early Life Tommy was born in Oldale Town, Hoenn along with his twin brother, Frank. He adopted by the Oliver family at a young age. Mighty Morphin Tommy Oliver first appears in Sceptile & Salamence with Evil Part I: Out Of Control with his twin brother, Frank. He is a new student in Petalburg High City and hasn't made any friends until he met Kimberly and her twin sister Sally Hart. When he meet Rita Repulsa, he became the Green Sceptile Ranger and destroy the Poke Ranger along his brother. When he became the White Linoone Ranger, he became the leader of the Poke Rangers. When he and the Poke Rangers met Ninjor, he gain the Power of the White Swellow Ranger. Zeo TBA Turbo TBA Wild Force TBA Dino Thunder TBA Super Megaforce TBA HyperForce TBA Super Ninja Steel TBA Personality TBA Relationship *David Trueheart (Brother) *Tom Oliver (Clone) *Frank Oliver (Brother) *Kimberly Ann Hart (Wife) *Sally Ann Hart (Sister-in-law) *JJ Oliver (Son) Guest apperances *Poke Rangers Wild Force - Forever Red (As Red Zeo Ranger) *Poke Rangers Super Megaforce - Legendary Battle (As Green/White Ranger) *Poke Rangers HyperForce - Dr. Tommy Oliver Returns! (Black Dino Ranger), Stage 4: The Armada (As Green Ranger) *Poke Rangers Super Ninja Steel - Dimensions in Danger (Green Ranger / White Ranger / Zeo Ranger V Red / Black Dino Ranger) Trivia *Tommy is the first Ranger to be aware of every other Ranger team who came before him (as of Dino Thunder), even those he was not associated with. *Tommy is the first Ranger to be adopted, following by Cole, Hunter and Blake, Trent and Nick. *Tommy has the most Sentai counterparts out of every ranger, with 5. *He has met the most number of Poke Rangers from MMPR to Megaforce, albeit only without unmorphing in SPD. This includes 16 different teammates. First, he teamed with the the original five from the first season, and a combined seven until Turbo: Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Trey of Triforia and Justin Stewart. He later recruits three Dino Thunder Rangers, and also works with the fourth Dino Thunder Ranger. He also meets the Alien Rangers, his Turbo successors, all of the other Red Rangers he had not already known until Wild Force, and then six Ninja Storm Rangers and seven SPD Rangers, and the Super Megaforce rangers, making it a total of 51 rangers. *Tommy, along with Billy, Adam, Kimberly, Rocky and Jason are the only Rangers to appear in more than 100 episodes. **He and Billy are the only Rangers to subsequently appear in up to 200 episodes. ***Tommy is the only ranger to subsequently appear in more than 200 episodes. **Additionally, Tommy has appeared in eight different series of Poke Rangers, the most of any Ranger. *Tommy is the first Mentor to become a Ranger, be it prior to becoming a Mentor or afterwards. He would be followed by Anubis Cruger, Udonna, and RJ. **He is the only Mentor known to become a Ranger before becoming a Mentor. *Tommy is the only 6th Ranger to be the team's leader without also being the team's mentor. *Tommy is the only Red Ranger who has worn red on 2 teams. *Dino Thunder marks the second time Tommy uses a key with his morpher like he did in Turbo, also the third time his morpher consisted of two parts similiar to Zeo and Turbo. His sentai counterpart for Dino Thunder was also seen using the key as a flute, remiscent of Tommy's earlier Sceptile Dagger, though this was never shown in Poke Rangers. Category:Poké Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers 1 Category:Green Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Hoenn Ranger Category:Dino Thunder Category:Super Megaforce Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Mentors Category:6th Ranger Category:Dino Rangers Category:Tommy's Pokémon Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Historic Rangers Category:Super Ninja Steel